This invention relates to a heddle frame for the oscillating movement of a plurality of heddles in a weaving machine, and more particularly to such heddle frame comprising only a single, elongated heddle supporting member having a slide bar extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of the member for holding the plurality of heddles at only one end section thereof.
Heddle frames in general use are in the form of a rectangular frame comprising an upper heddle supporting member and a lower heddle supporting member, and side supports connecting opposing ends of the supporting members together. For long heddle frames used in very wide weaving machines, so-called intermediate struts are provided as additional supporting elements at the center of the frame parallel to the side supports and function, in addition to the side supports, for maintaining the two supporting members parallel and at a fixed spacing from one another. Each of the supporting members has a heddle slide bar on which the heddles are lined up and engage with both their end hooks. Since the heddle frames are oscillated, the supporting members oscillate such that the distance between the two supporting members constantly changes during the weaving operation. Therefore, due to these oscillations, the heddles must be held with relatively much play on the heddle slide bars, since without such a play they would be damaged during the oscillating movement. And, because of the possible relative movement of the heddles on the heddle slide bars, the existing play causes damage to the slide bars in a relatively short period of time. It is apparent that at increasingly higher speeds of the weaving machines, the negative effects caused by the oscillations increase in proportion and the limits of permissible loads are quickly reached.
German published application 20 41 082 discloses a heddle shaft having only one supporting member, one end of the heddles being attached to such member. However, to prevent the heddles from pivoting, they are guided by their opposing free ends into a stationary guide and must therefore be relatively long. For such reason the are also susceptible to oscillations at higher speeds.